


Get Well

by LisaVanDerMolen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei & Kageyama Tobio are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Kageyama sat up on the bed, flicking the nightlight on before looking at his omega. Beads of sweat made their way down Hinata's forehead. Kageyama brought his hand up and rested it on his husband's forehead. "Shouyou," he said alarmed, feeling the burning skin underneath his hand,"you're burning up." Kageyama eliminated the thought of his husband being in heat as fast as the thought came, the small omega’s sweet scent had turned acidic and was offending his nostrils.Kageyama takes care of a sick Hinata and their children.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262





	Get Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash like don't read it, I wrote it purely because I was craving something fluffy...Proceed with caution

He heard soft whimpering coming from beside him. "Huh?" He asked, grumbling underneath his breath. 

"Water," his husband croaked out. 

Kageyama sat up on the bed, flicking the nightlight on before looking at his omega. Beads of sweat made their way down Hinata's forehead. Kageyama brought his hand up and rested it on his husband's forehead. "Shouyou," he said alarmed, feeling the burning skin underneath his hand,"you're burning up." Kageyama eliminated the thought of his husband being in heat as fast as the thought came, the small omega’s sweet scent had turned acidic and was offending his nostrils.

“Hmmm,” Hinata hummed chasing Kageyama’s cool hand. 

Kageyama brushed his husband’s hair back leaning down and pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s forehead,“I’ll be right back.” Hinata whined, not wanting to let go of the temporary relief Kageyama’s cool hand brought. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” the alpha muttered, getting up and rushing towards the mini fridge the couple had in their room. He crouched down and opened the black door that was decorated with various stickers, pulling out a cold water bottle. He stood up and headed towards their bathroom and opened the cabinet that stored medicine. He took two pills and walked back towards his omega. 

“Shouyou, get up,” he gently nudged his husband who shook his head. Kageyama rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller man up. He opened the water bottle and let his husband have a few sips before giving him the pills. The younger man watched his husband greedily drinking the water giving in to the cold temperature. 

“Tobio,” Hinata said drowsily,“I really don’t feel good.” 

Light brown eyes began to fill up with tears, the omega’s whole body felt heavy and sluggish. His head was pounding and he just wanted his alpha to hold him. Kageyama gathered the smaller man into his arms, holding him tight as the omega whimpered. He released soothing pheromones that lulled the omega to sleep. 

He glanced at the clock, it was only four o’clock, his day would start in about three hours. Kageyama held the shivering man in his arms as he closed his eyes hoping to get a little bit more sleep in before he had to start the day.

It felt like he had closed his eyes when he heard some noises coming from the baby monitor. He quickly untangled himself from his husband, quickly pressing his hand against the omega’s forehead. The omega was still warm but not as warm as he had been three hours ago. Kageyama grabbed his phone, opening it up and sending a text. He stretched out, hearing the bones in his back crack. The alpha walked out of his bedroom heading towards the source of the noises.

He walked into the room and was greeted by blue eyes, similar to himself. Pumpkin colored hair that was sticking up in every direction. “Daddy!” He smiled, gently reaching down into the crib to pick up his daughter. 

“Good morning Kaiya,” he whispered as she giggled out loud playing with her father’s wedding band. 

“Daddy no run?” she asked tilting her head to the side, scrunching up her tiny nose.

“No, daddy didn’t run today.”

“Why?”

“Just because I wanted to spend time with you,” Kageyama reached forward pretending to bite her nose. 

“Daddy no! No eat me!” she yelled out squirming in his grasp. 

“Okay, okay,” he laughed softly,“daddy won’t eat you.”

The couple had started to potty train Kaiya, even though during the day she was okay to go without a diaper. She has had some accidents at night, and the pair decided to let her wear diapers at night. Kageyama picked up his daughter and got her ready for the day. Once both father and daughter were ready for the day he took her downstairs. 

Kaiya walked towards the living room as Kageyama grabbed a comb. He gently brushed through her hair. Even though Kaiya has inherited her mother’s hair color, her hair wasn’t wild. She had a crazy bedhead in the morning but after combing it, her hair would be silky and soft. Kaiya was telling him a story about a pig, a ball, and a lot of made up words. 

When she suddenly interrupted her own story,"where's mama?" She asked big blue eyes turning around to look at her father. 

"Mama's sick," Kageyama answered, gently turning her head back to its original position, putting her hair up in two pigtails.

"And Hikaru, daddy?" 

"He's asleep." Kageyama finished his daughter's hair before helping her up and walking with her to the kitchen. He lifted her up and sat her down in her high chair,"do you wanna eat cereal or oatmeal?" 

She tilted her head and scrunched her nose up even though Kaiya looked exactly like Kageyama and only had inherited Hinata's hair color, her mannerisms were all from her mother. She was a little ray of sunshine that made everybody smile. "Cereal daddy," she finally decided on after thinking really hard about it.

“Cereal it is,” Kageyama grabbed the box of cereal and poured it into Kaiya’s purple suction bowl that stuck to the highchair’s table. From the cupboard he grabbed a glass and filled it with milk. He drank it slowly looking his daughter making sure she didn't do anything stupid. For a two year old Kaiya was pretty smart, sure he might have been a bit biased but it was the truth, and even though fifty percent of her DNA came from Kageyama the other half still came from her mother, who was a dumbass. Kageyama looked at her observing the way she carefully scooped up the cereal with her milk, trying not to make a mess (she failed and spilled some). She was already a little perfectionist and would focus all her energy on making sure everything she did was perfect. Hinata would tell people how she had inherited it from her father, Kageyama would usually just roll his eyes and grumble how she hadn't (she had). Unlike Kageyama though Kaiya was okay with things not going according to plan and would laugh about it like her mother before tackling the problem again. 

He continued watching her, putting down his glass when she finished eating all the cereal and was attempting to drink the little bit of leftover milk from her bowl. He knew from previous experience that she wouldn’t succeed in getting the bowl to move and would resort to dunking her face into the bowl. He unlatched the bowl and grabbed her sippy cup that he had filled with milk. Kaiya smiled happily drinking the milk, just like her father she absolutely loved milk. 

There was a comfortable silence in the kitchen when both father and daughter heard knocking coming from the front door,“ohhhh,” Kaiya gasped looking in the general direction of the door,“door.” 

She put her sippy cup on the table opening her arms, Kageyama picked her up from her high chair and put her down on the floor. The minute her sock cladded feet touched the ground she started running to the door. 

Kageyama followed, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes as he knew who was on the other side of the door. He unlocked the door, opening it, and was met with the unimpressed face of Tsukishima Kei. Kaiya squealed in delight and pointed at the blond alpha,“Daddy look! It’s uncle ‘Sukki.” She made grabby hands towards the alpha who gave in and crouched down to pick her up. 

“Hello Kaiya,” Tsukishima greeted a small smile on his face that fell when he looked over at Kageyama,“Tobio.”

“Kei,” Kageyama returned just as brightly. Before the alphas could have another staring contest a voice interrupted them from behind.

“Kei, take Kaiya to the car,” Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama and smiled warmly at him,“Tobio, how are you?” the freckled omega asked. Reaching up to pat Kaiyas' hair, fingers stroking her soft hair. 

“Hi uncle Tada,” Kaiya greeted the omega excitedly waving at him.

A soft smile graced Yamaguchi’s features,“hi sweetheart, are you excited to spend the day with Akira?”

Kaiya gasped her eyes comically wide, all the adults laughed at her cuteness,“Kira?” 

Yamaguchi nodded a few strands of his long hair escaping his bun and framing his face,“yes Kira.” 

“Go! Go! Go!” Kaiya yelled pointing towards the grey suv.

“Hold on a second princess, you still need to put on your shoes,” Kageyama said, taking his daughter back from the beanpole. He grabbed her favorite pink vans and slipped them up, grabbing her dark wind breaker he put it on zipping it up. “Now you’re all ready to go,” he looked up at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi from his crouched down position,“do you guys need our car seat?” 

Yamaguchi shook his head,“no it’s alright she can use Akira’s since she didn’t come with us.” 

Kageyama got up,“are you guys sure, it will literally take me less than a minute to grab it, just in case since you guys are planning to go to the indoor playground.”

“We said we got it King,” Tsukishima said, picking Kaiya up again. 

“Say bye to daddy,” Tadashi said, pointing to Kageyama and waving. 

“Bye bye daddy,” Kaiya waved.

“Bye Kaiya,” Kageyama said pressing a soft kiss on her forehead,“be good to uncle Tadashi,” Tsukishima cleared his throat shooting a dirt glare at Kageyama,“and decent to uncle Kei.”

Before Tsukishima could retort something witty Kaiya bounced up and down excitedly,“go! Go! Go!,” she yelled. Tsukishima fondly rolled his eyes but still took her towards his parked car. Sure he couldn’t stand the king and his pet (which was a lie) but their offspring was okay (she was great) plus she liked dinosaurs. 

Kageyama shook his head, Yamaguchi patted his arm,“don’t worry she’ll be okay, and Akiteru is in town with his children so we have extra car seats. His older children are spending the day with Tanaka. How’s Shouyou doing?”

“He isn’t as bad, he’ll be fine if he spends today and tomorrow resting.”

“That’s good,” Yamaguchi hummed,“call me if you need anything.”

“I will, and thanks by the way for coming so early. I know how early it is.”

Yamaguchi smiled,“don’t worry about it, Kei and I had to get some snacks anyway for when we go to the indoor playground. Besides we love having Kaiya around.” Kageyama felt warmth blossom through his chest, his friends were great, even the stupid beanpole. The tender moments between friends was ruined by a car honk. Kageyama took it back, the beanpole sucked. “Kei’s getting impatient,” Yamaguchi giggled,“tell Shouyou to get better soon, and if he doesn’t we can always keep Kaiya for the night. Just text me or Kei what you want to do.” 

Kageyama nodded,“thank you Tadashi.”

“No problem Tobio,” Yamaguchi waved as he walked to the car and opened the door for the passenger side. Tsukishima backed out of the driveway and they were off. The Tsukishima’s and Kageyama’s were close to the dismay of the alphas (not actually but they had a reputation), the families were equipped with dealing with each other’s children. 

Kageyama walked into the kitchen looking at the time on the oven, it was only 8:30. Kageyama rinsed all the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He grabbed a refrigerated milk bottle and heated it up. Testing the milk’s temperature by having it drop on the back of his hand, it was perfect. He headed upstairs towards the nursery that was attached to his room. Walking in he was met with his son who looked grumpily at the light filtering into his room. The minute the small boy saw his father he smiled.

“Hello Hikaru,” he whispered softly, putting the bottle atop the dresser containing the boy’s clothing. He reached into the crib and held his son. The baby gave him a toothless smile before frowning again. He opened his mouth to cry, but the alpha quickly shushed him, swaying slowly with him side to side. Kageyama grabbed a towel from the dresser and put it over his shoulder with one hand, he grabbed the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair. He adjusted his son in his arm before pressing the nipple of the bottle towards his son’s mouth. The boy greedily drank the milk, tiny hands gripping the bottle. Once the boy was done he burped him and simply held him. The young boy had an air of familiarity around him, just like his sister had his mother’s hair color and father’s eyes, in all honestly he looked a bit like Kageyama’s grandfather, but it was too early to tell. However, Miwa had agreed with Kageyama when he had brought it up once. 

The alpha played with his young son talking to him about volleyball. The alpha got up putting the baby back into his crib before grabbing the volleyball that laid in the toy box. He held it above his son, whose midnight blue eyes became shinier looking at the white ball. Hikaru reached out for the bottle, little arms wanting to touch the ball. Kageyama smirked, putting the ball softly into the crib, the baby touched the ball, giggling every time he felt it. His father would take the ball away, the baby wanted to follow it but couldn’t, before he could get frustrated though his father would bring it back towards him. Kageyama let the ball near his son, pulling out his phone and looking at time. It was 9:45, time for his son’s nap and for him to start making breakfast for both him and his omega. The alpha saw his son’s eyes drooping, and smiled to himself. The baby fell asleep almost instantly, Kageyama gently grabbed the ball and put it back in the toy box before heading downstairs. 

He would make some boiled rice porridge for his husband, an omelette for himself and some ginger tea for the both of them. The tall man got to work. He grabbed the tray from the cupboard and put the bowl of rice porridge, plate with omelette, and the cups of tea on it. He carried everything with him upstairs into the master bedroom where his tiny husband was looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes, sitting up straighter.

“Tobio.”

“Hey Shouyou,” Kageyama carefully pulled out the tray’s sides and put it on the bed. “Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

“Mehhh,” Hinata said,“thank you for the food.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The pair continued to eat in silence, Kageyama fed little pieces of his own omelette to his husband. Once they finished everything Kageyama grabbed the tray and put it near on the nightstand with their dirty dishes, he would take it downstairs later. The alpha walked towards the mini fridge and got out a milk box for himself and some cold water for his mate. The omega thanked him gratefully, looking at the alpha to open the bottle. 

The silence between them was peaceful when the red head broke it,“Tobio, I want to see the kids.” Hinata felt uneasy, his omegan instincts telling him to check up on his children. He knew that his husband was more than capable of taking care of them, however that didn’t appease his inner omega. He wanted to hold their children and shower them in kisses. His stupid alpha however had forbidden him from leaving the room and even attempt to do anything. 

“Kaiya is spending the day with Tadashi and Kei.”

Hinata pouted he knew this of course but he wasn’t happy that his daughter would be gone for the whole day. “I still need to breastfeed Hikaru,” he argued, just wanting to hold at least one of his children. 

“We still have an hour before he needs to wake up," Kageyama started off hesitantly, noticing how his omega had become quieter biting his bottom lip. 

"I just want to hold my babies,” the omega whined. 

Kageyama shook his head gathering the smaller man into his arms,“dumbass,” he whispered fondly,“Kaiya and Hikaru are okay.”

“I know it’s just I feel bad that you had to stay home today while you have practice, and I feel like I’m missing out on important days of Kaiya’s life. She’s almost three Tobio, it’s just a matter of time before we wake up and she’s a teenager that is too cool for us. Gwahh! It’s hard watching them grow up so quickly.” he sighed.

The alpha pressed soft kisses along his omega’s forehead,“we’ll raise her better than that, Kaiya loves her family, even the beanpole. And growing up is part of parenthood.” 

Hinata giggled a little,“I’m still worried, he confessed softly.”

“So am I,” the alpha spoke,“but why worry about something that is still so far away when you can worry about how I finished two more levels of the new game Kenma made.”

“Oh you are on,” the omega whispered,“the minute I feel better I will totally beat you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was pretty trashy...I'm still debating whether or not I want to make this a part of the other a/b/o universe (it's a good life) that I have going on or if this will be a separate series. Leave me a kudo and comment bc they make my day, and let me know if you would like to see something more in this universe...have a great day everybody!!!
> 
> *you can breastfeed when sick, it helps give the babies certain antibodies but it is very tiring.  
> **Kaiya means forgiveness  
> **Hikaru means light;shining  
> **Akira means bright and clear dawn


End file.
